


Bundles of Joy

by Rakuyou_Tenshi (Citrus_Luver)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Pregnant Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrus_Luver/pseuds/Rakuyou_Tenshi
Summary: The 9 weird places, times or situations where Jim gave birth to Bones’ and her children all the while swearing that it would be the last time, and the 1 time it’s different…





	1. 9 Joanna Leigh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt from the old Star kink meme on the internet. Unfortunately, I can’t find it anymore.

Growing up, Jim always thought she wasn’t suited to be a mother or a wife.  It had been the furthest thing from her mind.  She thought she was destined to be a genius repeat offender for the rest of her life.  That she was going to live her life on the wrong side of the law and probably die in some dark, damp alley without a credit to her name.  

 She was convinced that no man, woman, or alien could possibly want a broken Middle West farm girl.

 After all her own mother didn't wanted her, and neither did her brother.  

 So, why would a strange with no ties or blood want her?

However that was before she met Christopher Pike in that run down bar on the edge of nowhere Riverside Iowa.  He had done what no person had ever done before.  He got under her skin and pushed her buttons in just the right way.  

He saw through the facade that she had built for herself to keep from getting more hurt.  He saw her competitive side and challenged it.  

 He saw that she was like her dead father and that the woman with the cut lip and bloody nose was a facade she had built for herself.  He saw that she was a woman who never turned down a challenge.  That a part of her, a part she thought she had long buried away still existed, that she wanted to make something of herself.  That she longed to see the stars.  

Pike had managed to hit all her strings that day, push her just enough to accept his challenge.  

Even so, when she stepped on that shuttle bond for Starfleet, she never dreamt just how much it could change her life.  That choosing _that_ seat and accepting another man’s flask would change everything.   

That she would meet the recently divorced Dr. Leonard McCoy, who was just as bitter and jaded about the world as she was.  That what had started out as a friendship quickly turned into something sexual.  

Because when Jim saw a good thing, she never passed it up.  

And it was no secret that Leonard McCoy had a talented pair of hands and tongue to match.  

Of course Jim was a woman of science.  She needed proof, and she got it all and more the first time they had landed in bed together.

It was Just sex, nothing more.  She couldn’t do more.

And that, Jim decided was where all of her troubles started from.  

For it was definitely all of Bones’ fault that she was in her current state.  

This current state being her swollen forty-one week and six day stretched out baby bump which at this point was looking more like a mountain than any cute ‘bump’.

It was also the reason she was missing all of the parties and instead was expected to rest in her tiny Academy issued dorm room feeling like a beached whale.  

A dorm room that was definitely not meant to house a pregnant woman.  

She had decided _that_ over eight months ago when she had woken up feeling sick.  Because if it had been designed with pregnant women in mind, there wouldn’t be communal bathrooms.  Her only consolation, though minor, was that she had bet Pike that she would finish the Academy in three instead of four years.  Which meant, she was granted senior status which meant she could move out of her old dormitory before she entered her third trimester where she shared with three other cadets and most importantly had consisted of bunk beds.

She had more than one _almost_ accident getting into her bunk by the end, not that she told anyone _that_.

Thankfully, her grades and rank were high enough that she had been approved a double as a single.  

Even so Starfleet Academy definitely made no concessions for pregnant woman.  

While her new room was definitely an improvement over her old room, it was still tiny.  The room had been designed to fit exactly two standard beds and two desks. Which meant in her case she had to figure out how to stuff her bed, desk, a crib and everything else a baby needed inside, which Jim now knew was a lot.  She couldn’t understand how a little person could possibly need so much _stuff_.

Thankfully for everyone around, Bones’ mother had come out from Georgia after she moved and helped her up pick out everything she would need.

She totally wasn’t going to have the baby sleep in a drawer.

 _Totally_...

The crib with the mobile of stars and planets, the dresser that doubled as a changing table, and the rocking chair were all assembled and waiting for the arrival of their little bundle of joy.  Which in Jim’s mind should have happened already, damn it.

She was tired.  

 _Everything_ hurt.  

She could barely sleep or breath anymore, and she was scheduled to attempt her third Kobayashi Maru, which she would rather not go to _that_ pregnant.

She saw the looks she was getting going to class in her state.

“God damnit.”  Jim threw down the PADD.  The one she had been trying to read for the last two hours without much luck.

The entire Academy was out partying, and she was under house arrest, alone.  Because Bones, the father of her baby, had been called into an emergency surgery early this morning because of course Starfleet Medical didn’t care Jim was basically overdue.  That she could go into labor at anytime.  

Her last few appointments showed that the baby was definitely ready.  It was just her body was slow to respond.  

Her contractions were never regular enough to amount to anything.  She knew because she had been having them since she was thirty-six weeks along.  

Similarly they hadn’t been painful until last night.  Before that, they had just been a minor annoyance.  

She was more annoyed at how low the baby’s head was.  It hurt when she sat, and it felt like the baby was going to fall out of her whenever she stood up, which unfortunately she knew was completely impossible.

She was not looking forward to that _bit_.  

The pushing…

She had grown up on a farm, so at least she knew better than to think it was like the romanticized versions shown in the holos.

She pushed herself off of her bed, that felt more like a slab of granite these days.  It was days like today she wished she had taken Eleanora McCoy’s offer of buying her a new bed.

But Jim hated feeling like she owed someone.  Eleanora had basically paid for all the baby gear in her room right now.  She already hated that because she didn’t want Eleanora to think she was a charity case.  That she was sleeping with her son for his money because over the years Jim had deduced Bones did come from a rich family.

She slipped on her silk robe and tied a little knot to secure it.  

One of few articles of clothing that she owned that wasn’t her uniform that still fit.  

Then she walked, not waddled, she definitely didn’t waddle, outside.  The corridor was eerily quiet.  Something that only happened over the holidays or in the early hours of the morning.  Both Jim knew from experience.  

She ignored that thought before pushing the door open to the communal bathroom.   

“Jim!”

_Theresa Archer…_

Jim held back her eye roll.

If this was high school, Theresa Archer would definitely be classified as one of those preppy, popular cheerleaders.  

Here, she was a great niece or something of Admiral Archer.  The only explanation Jim could come up with for how someone like Theresa could be related to Archer was that every family had some bad apples.

She was with two other girls.  

Christina Atwater and Eliza Taylor…

Her little groupie although most times it felt like they were more like her little fan club that constantly followed her around.

At this point, Jim wasn’t even sure what track Theresa was in.  She seemed to jump around faster than Orions jumped between lifeforms, which wasn’t even fair to Orions.

“Theresa.”  She answered as pleasantly as she could.  She did not want to deal with Theresa right now, especially not with the baby doing gymnastics on her bladder.

“Are you coming to the party?  At the Delta Quadrant?  Everyone is.”  Then she did that thing.  The thing that made Jim want to roll her eyes.  She covered her mouth like she was sorry or something.  “Oh, I forgot, you can’t.  Still pregnant.”  

Christina and Eliza giggled.

Then she walked forward and actually rubbed her belly, like it wasn’t part of her body.  Jim bit her lips to not cause a scene.

She hated it.  That people, sometimes even strangers on the street would rub her belly like it didn’t belong to her.

There was only one other person she was okay with touching her belly, and that was Bones, who Theresa definitely wasn’t.  

Christina tapped Theresa on the shoulder.  She looked annoyed for a second as her ‘friend’ whispered something in her ear.  

Then she looked back at Jim with a smile on her face...

“Oh sorry, did you need to go?”  

“Yeah.”  Jim said, walking into a stall.

She sighed at the relief she felt.  She caressed her swollen belly as she waited for her string of urine to subside.

As she sat there, she heard Theresa and her ‘friends’’ voices filter through the door.

They were laughing, probably at her.

Something that Jim had long gotten used to.  Growing up in a small town of Riverside Iowa where Starfleet and space was the last thought on anyone’s mind, people could care less about George Kirk’s sacrifice.  

She was picked on and made fun of because her mom hadn’t stayed around, so she mostly grew up wearing her older brother’s hand me downs.

She had tried to be good.  She did her chores, said ‘yes sir’ and ‘yes ma’am’, and did well in school.  But it didn’t matter.

Her mama only saw her dead husband reflected in her daughter’s eyes.

After puberty happened, she lashed out at the world.  She crashed her dad’s pretty Chevy convertible in a quarry, got sent to Tarsus and watched half a colony get murdered because they weren’t deemed worthy.  

When she finally returned sunburnt and hungry, she just stopped caring.

She hated the world, and the world hated her.

She didn’t want to feel because then she was reminded of all the people Kodos killed.

Soon words like whore and slut followed her along.  

The names continued when she arrived at the Academy.  

And then she got pregnant...

“Did you see the way she walked?”  

“Like a duck.”

“And what is she wearing?”

“It covers like nothing.”

“She’s huge.”

“Good thing her pussy can take it.  Probably been stretched by all the men she’s been with.”

“They say she’s been with multiple guys at once before.”

“Poor Leonard.  Kid’s probably not even his.  When it comes out blue or something, he’ll see.”

“Nah, probably think of an excuse.  Poor guy is as blind as a bat.  He follows her around like a trained puppy, and she uses him for it.”

Jim clenched her fist.

Of all the rumors and gossips about her, she hated that one the most.

That the baby wasn’t Bones.

She caressed her swollen abdomen.

It is, was, and will always be Bones’.

Then there was silence.

And Jim didn’t like the silence.  It caused Theresa’s words to filter through her mind.  She hated that Theresa had gotten to her, but damn it.

_Party..._

_Delta Quadrant..._

_Everyone is there._

There was no secret about it.  It was known by everyone that the Delta Quadrant hosted the best parties.  It was the best bar in town with some of the best drinks.  

That was something Jim definitely missed doing since she found out she had gotten pregnant, drinking.  

But there was more to the Delta Quadrant then just the drinks.

There was karaoke, dancing, and most importantly people.  

It was just one night.  

A couple of hours...

Bones wouldn’t be back for _hours_.  He would never have to know.

She could just go for a hour or two.  

Just to say she was _there_.

She flushed the toilet and walked to the sink.  She washed her hands then rested her hand on her belly.  “Just two hours.  What could possibly happen?  Right?”

Jim smiled when the baby kicked back like it was agreeing with her.

“Right.”

Besides she had read that moving could kick start labor, which was definitely a plus.  She knew the doctors were getting antsy about inducing her, something she wasn’t keen on.

With her mood significantly brighter, she went back to her room and straight to her closet.  Where she was greeted by a sea of red uniforms.  

“Damn it.”  

She pushed her red regulation wear aside to reveal her street clothes.  Dresses, shirts and jeans that definitely didn’t fit her current state.  

“You,” Jim tapped her abdomen, “are ruining your mama’s mojo.”  The baby kicked again like it was protesting her comment.

She pushed past the clothes that wouldn’t fit to a small section in the corner of her clothes.  

Bones’ clothes…

The clothes he stored when he spent the night, so he didn’t have to jog back to his dorm room before class.  She didn’t dwell on that _thought_.

Aside from his uniform, he also kept a few street clothes around.  A few t-shirts from his college days, that Jim totally didn’t sleep in, and his prized leather jacket.  She slipped out of her night gown and put on a new bra with a new set of nursing pads.  

Because none of Bones’ pants fit her, she was forced to put on one of her red pleated uniforms skirts.  At least without the top, it could almost past for a normal street clothes.    

She put on some makeup.  Not much, but definitely enough to not look like a crazy pregnant woman. She pumped two puffs of perfume that Bones got her, added a pair of looped earrings and a matching necklace and bracelet.  Finally she pulled on Bones’ jacket, which slid on perfectly.  

She smiled at her reflection in the mirror as she grabbed her handbag.  Minus the belly, she actually looked like she could fit in a bar.

She adjusted her security system on the off chance Bones checked before walking to the elevator.

Her slow ass elevator that felt like it was a figment for the past.  

She wasn’t going to admit it, but she had fears about getting stuck in the elevator and going into labor.  She shook that thought from her mind as she felt that strange sensation course through her belly again. Before she could think further about it, the elevator dinged signaling its arrival.  She stepped out and promptly forgot about it again.

The Delta Quadrant normally was a fifteen to twenty minute walk from her dorm, but in her present condition it was more like forty.

She could have hailed a cab, but it seemed silly to take a cab for such a short distance.

As she reached the edge of campus, she felt that sensation in her abdomen again.  Unlike before, it hurt this time.  

She dismissed it because pregnancy pains were a thing.

Her whole body hurt sometimes.

The closer she got, the more cadets she saw.  She saw the way their eyes trailed on her and then down to her swollen abdomen.

She smiled, winked and waved at them.  She took satisfaction in the scarlet tints that appeared on their faces.

She easily slipped past the bouncer.  He seemed overwhelmed by the influx of cadets pouring inside.

The bar was crowded.  It seemed much more crowded than it had in previous years, or maybe it was her added size.  She found it harder to slip between the cadets that were mingling.

More than once she felt a hand touch her butt or her breast.  

Not wanting to cause a scene, especially one that could possibly travel to Bones’ ears, she chose to ignored them.

As she pushed closer to the dance floor, she heard that familiar voice from her favorite Orion reached her ears.

“Jim!”  

She spotted the source behind a group of engineering cadets.  

And next to…

Jim wanted to groan.

Uhura, first name unknown, communications cadet with her…

Uhura was the complete opposite of Gaila.  She was uptight and did everything by the books.  Well almost everything…

Jim had heard rumors Uhura was dating a Vulcan instructor…

Unfortunately, around the time when she heard the rumor, she had just gotten pregnant before she could confirm it for herself.

“Gaila!”  She waved.  She watched amused at the way Gaila moved through the crowd and came towards her.  They seemed to part for her.

She pulled Uhura unwilling behind her.

When she reached her, she pulled her into a tight hug and beamed at her swollen belly before pulling away.  “Did your Dr. Bones finally let you out?”

“Err.”

“Jimmy!”  Gaila scolded, but there was little animosity in her voice.

Uhura, no first name, looked like she wanted to say something.  Before she could, Gaila hooked her arm into hers.  “No matter.  Since you’re here, let’s dance.  It'll be baby Jo’s first time at a bar.”

“You mean baby Liam right?”  Jim corrected as she was pulled into the crowd.

“It’s a girl, Jimmy.”  Gaila’s eyes twinkled.  The scans all showed a boy, and not matter what anyone said Gaila insisted it was a girl.  

Before Jim could say something, the next song came on drowning out everything.  They snaked between the dancers on the floor to the center of the floor.

With the music drumming through her ears, the lights blaring down on her, all the minor pains that she had been feeling float away.

She danced and danced.  

When a particular sultry song came on, Gaila grabbed her hands and pulled her inside a circle that had formed.  She found herself grinding against the Orion.  

She heard the hoots and catcalls around them as Gaila peeled back her jacket revealing her massive set of boobs and belly.  

Free now of the jacket, they seemed to bounced up and down as she moved.  Gaila’s body was hot to the touch.  She seemed to be radiating phenomenons.  The men seemed to be lapping it up.

It was exhilarating.  It was fun.  She was a little sad when the song ended.

“Limbo!”  Somebody had hijacked the mic. She turned to the stage.  It was Gary fucking Mitchell.

He was a fourth year.

Jim had totally banged him.  He had a mean tongue that was totally working now.  “Would the little lady who totally has the grooves like to go first?”  He looked at her.  

And he totally didn’t forgive her when she got pregnant with Bones’ baby…

_It should have been mine._

She had always been flexible, but…

“Yeah go, Kirk!”

“Kirk!”

“Kirk!”

She never turned down a challenge.

She saw Uhura, no name, give her a _look._  She ignored it and walked up to the stage.  A crowd had parted.  Gary’s goons were placing the pole on two bar stools.  They gave her a wicked smile as she pulled off her jacket and placed it in Gary’s hand.

_Bones was going to kill her._

She pushed that thought aside.  

Jim Kirk never backed down from a challenge.  She swayed her hips to the time of the music and slowly curved her back.

She rested her hands on either side of her swollen abdomen.  It momentarily realized how hard it felt as a pain coursed through her.  

“Fuck.”

It really hurt.

“Kirk!”

“Kirk!”

The screams drowned on.  

She turned to look at Gary who was grinning at her.  She rolled her eyes and walked forward. Her back was almost a perfect ninety degrees to the ground as she approached the stick.

It was really low.

She bent her knees and walked forward.  

Her heart almost dropped from she felt the tip of her belly button barely nudge the underside of the bar.  It sent a chill coursing through her, but nobody seemed to notice as at that exact moment, a large gush of water seem to jettison out of her.  

She slipped on the fluid.  It was only her quick reflex that prevented a disaster.

“Jim!”

That voice, that familiar, definitely pissed off voice.

_Fuck!_

She closed her eyes.  When she opened them, she found Bones standing over her.  He was still in his medical whites.  He looked both pissed off and concerned.

“Hi, I think my water just broke.”  She grimaced and then moaned as she felt another contraction, they were contractions, course through her.

Bones rolled his eyes before bending down.  His tricorder was already whirring as it scanned her abdomen.

“Okay, nothing to see.  Back to normal activities.  Can we have some music?”

_She could just kiss Gaila._

Gaila had spun into action it seemed ushering the crowd that had gathered away.  She vaguely thought she heard Theresa’s voice in the crowd.  “Do you think I’ll catch something?  Her fluid totally got on me.”

She thought she also heard something like ‘blonde fuzz and perfect lips’ as the reply from the person she was with.

Jim grinned.

It was why she totally never wears underwear.

The smile immediately disappeared when she felt another contraction course through her.  

Bones looked at her apologetically from trying to move her.

“Come on Jim, let’s get you into the back room until the ambulance comes.”

She nodded as Bones pulled her up.  That sounded like a great idea until...

“No!”  She screamed.  She clenched her eyes shut and felt herself pushing.  “Fuck!”

“Jim?”

She was parting her legs and found herself bearing down, hard.  

She let out a gasp as she felt something hard touch the sides of her lips.

Her baby…

Their baby…

She looked up at Bones.

“Okay, we got this.”  He rubbed her arms and looked around before landing on Gaila.  “Gaila!”

“Coming,” her Orion friend chirped.  She bounced over to them with a large grin on her face.

“What can I do?”

“Argh!”  She screamed not hearing whatever Bones was saying.

She felt her legs shaking.  It hurt so much.  It was worse than when she got hurt during her survival mission the first year.  Worse than when she broke her arm.

It felt like someone was scooping out all her insides over and over again.

She saw Bones drop in front of her.  When the contraction passed and she felt the baby disappear back inside of her.

She let Bones pull off her fluid soaked dress.  

Which she was definitely going to burn after this…

With Gaila busy, a crowd had gathered, but she didn’t care.  She barely registered that the whole entire four years of cadet classes was watching her give birth.

All she cared about was Bones and the pain…

Oh the pain...

Bones looked at her with those big hazel eyes.

“Come on Jimmy.  Push.”

“I am,” she screamed as she bore down.  

She felt she was tearing apart, which she probably was.

“I fucking hate you Leonard McCoy.  I fucking swear I am never doing this again.”  Jim screamed as she pushed.  

“You’re doing so good, darlin’.”

“Never!”  Jim screamed as she bore down.  “Fucking Again.”  She felt something hard and big and slippery pass through her at that point.

She barely registered she just had a baby as she collapsed onto the floor that was covered in cigarettes, half eaten fries, chicken bones, and spilled beverages.

She was spent and totally exhausted...

At three in the morning, little Joanna Leigh McCoy was born all four kilos to two proud parents and an equally smug Orion honorary aunt.

Little Jo seemed particularly proud of herself as she let out a loud wail as she was placed on her mama’s now deflated abdomen.

“Definitely has Jim’s voice.”  Someone said.

And for once Jim didn’t care.  


	2. 8 David Allen

Baby number two was equal parts surprise and equal parts a miracle.  After her trip through the core to save the Enterprise, Jim thought it would be impossible for her to have anymore kids.  

Which was fine for her.

She had Bones and Jo, which was more than she ever thought possible.  More than she could ever hope for.  

After Jo’s birth, it seemed parenthood managed to kick some much needed sense into her parents.  That and the destruction of Vulcan and half of the Academy class being wiped out.  

So when they found out she was pregnant with baby number two, Jim and Bones were at least in a ‘relationship’.

“Mama.”

“Hey, pretty girl,” Jim cooed as she picked her baby girl.

They were spending their sabbatical which also doubled as Jim’s maternity leave in Georgia with Bones’ family while the Enterprise was undergoing repairs.  Scotty had just sent her a com with updates that the repairs would be complete within a month. She was both excited and terrified about be setting out on their five-year mission with an infant and toddler in tow.

She also had a sneaking suspicion it was because they didn’t want her working on the repairs in her condition.

Not that she believed pregnancy was a condition.  She was just glad Eleanora McCoy agreed with her.  

She had just spent the morning milking the cows and mucking out the stables.  It left her hot and sweaty.  She had been planning on taking a long bath when her daughter called out to her.

The McCoys were definitely an affluent family.  They lived in a large mansion on a wide expanse of land which they had converted part of into a farm and ranch.  Bones’ great granddaddy had built an empire raising prized racing horses.

It had been his grandma that added the cows and other animals.

They even had ballrooms where they hosted dances.  Promises had been extracted from Bones they were definitely coming back for the next dance.  

There was a whole room with books, real, paperback books.  Jim felt like a kid in a candy store when Bones showed her.

Besides that room, her second favorite place in the mansion was definitely the tub in their bathroom.  It jettisoned out real bubbles.  She thought if she wasn’t already pregnant, that tub would totally cause her to be with the amount of time she and Bones had spent in it.

“Mama, play.”  

Her heightened sense of smell almost made her gag.  She didn’t even have to feel Jo’s bottom to know she had an accident.

“First bath, baby girl.”  Jim cooed in her sing song voice.

“No, mama.”  She pouted.  She looked ready to cry.

“Yes bath.”

“No bath.”  Jo’s bottom lip trembled.  Jim could already tell Jo’s terrible twos were going to be a dozy for them both.  Most people said it was because she wanted attention on account of the baby.

“How about a bubble bath?”

Jo paused.  “With Mama?”  She asked, batting her long pretty eyelashes.

“Sure.”

She carried Jo into her and Bones’ bedroom.  It was connected to Jo’s room via a door.  She smiled at Bones’ sleeping form on their bed.  She pressed a finger to her lips to get Jo to be quiet.  Jo giggled and mimicked her.

She carried Jo into the bathroom and closed the door.  She turned on the water before setting Jo on the counter.  She pushed back her nightgown to reveal her soiled diaper.  At least it wasn’t a blowout.

Jo giggled, kicking her feet as Jim peeled off her diaper.  They definitely need to start working on potty training her.  She didn’t particularly like the idea of having two kids in diapers.

She rolled the diaper into a ball and threw it away.  She then pulled off Jo’s nightgown before setting her on the ground.

“Mama, cold.”  

“Sorry baby.”  She picked her up and carried her to the tub.  She poured in a quarter bottle of bubbles.  Jo giggled when they started to fill the tub.  Jim then checked the water, satisfied that the temperature was okay she set Jo inside.

She then unbuckled her overalls. They were covered in hay and muck.  She tossed then in a corner then pulled off her sweater.

She caught sight of her figure in the mirror.  She ran her fingers over her taut skin and over the dark marking that were running through the center of her belly.  She hadn’t had _that_ with Jo.

“Baby!”  

Jo giggled, clapping her hand.  Jim smiled as she walked over to Jo.  “Yes sweetheart.”  

She felt her heart swell when Jo placed her two hands on either side of her swollen abdomen.  She planted a soapy kiss over her belly button.  Some days Jo was completely uninterested in Jim’s belly while other days she couldn’t keep her hands off of it.

She ran her hand over Jo’s already wet hair before slipping into the tub.

She sighed as the water covered her up, lapping at the sides of her belly.  It seemed to have taken off all the weight. 

“Mama, lookie!”  

She glanced at Jo and tried to keep from laughing at the sight before her.

“Oh dear, where is my baby girl?”

“It’s me, mama!”  Jo exclaimed breaking out of the cocoon of soap studs.  

“Jo, I thought you turned into a snow woman.”

“How are my three pretty girls?”  Before she could answer, she heard Bones’ voice behind her.

“Daddy!”  Jo shrieked bouncing up and down. She splashed excitedly as Bones walked towards them.

“Hey, baby girl.”  He nuzzled her nose causing her to giggle.

“Mama silly.”

“Oh?”

“Yep, yep.”

“Your grandmama is baking cookies.”

Jo’s eyes widened.  “Cookie!”

Bones laughed as he picked her up and took her to the shower to rinse off.  After putting her in a new diaper and outfit, she scampered off.  

“Did you just seriously just sexile our daughter?”  Jim asked amused as Bones slipped into the tub.

“Maybe.”  Bones breathed against her swollen nipple.

Jim moaned as she felt Bones’ fingers brush up against her folds of skin.  They worked her open, his miracle fingers.  It was one of the reasons why they had Jo and another baby on the way.  

“B...Bones…” She moaned as he did that thing with his fingers. That thing that did all sorts of things to her.

“Yeah darlin’.”  He smirked like the bastard that he was.  He breathed against her shoulder blades as he pulled her onto his lap.  She moaned as he slipped easily inside.  Her body which was preparing for the birth had loosened.  It easily encompassed his wide girth.  

His hands wrapped around her swollen abdomen.  This baby like Jo had been seemed to always become more active when they were having sex.

“Does my girls like it?”

“You know it could be a boy right?”  Jim muttered between moans.

“That’s what they said about Jo too.”  Bones whispered between nibbling at her left ear lobe.

“Mama!”

She felt Bones tense inside of her as the door swung open.  Their whirlwind of a daughter ran inside.  Her fingers were covered in what looked like pink frosting as she ran to them.  

She was quickly followed by a frantic maid.  Her face immediately went bright red when she saw them. She hastily grabbed Jo before she reached the edge of the tube.

“I’m so sorry, Master McCoy.  She…”

Bones waved his hand as Martha gathered Jo in her arms.  When the door closed, Bones burst out laughing.

“Bones,” Jim scolded.

Though the trail of thought quickly disappeared quickly when Bones hit that sensitive spot inside of her.  She moaned as Bones hit it again.  She felt her entire abdomen shuddered fiercely, the baby’s rapid kicks pounded her from one side as Bones’ seed filled her from the other.  She followed quickly afterwards, gasping as Bones tightened his hold around her.  Warm liquid trickled from between her legs when Bones finally pulled out.

When they finished their baths, they walked downstairs to breakfast.  Jo, who was no longer covered in frosting, was already eating with Eleanora.  Eleanora was beaming as Jo babbled about one thing and then another.  

“Mama!  Papa!”  She smiled as they entered.

Eleanora gave them a look that made Jim blush.  Because she could, she ignored her.  She kissed Jo on the head, someone had braided her unruly hair, before collecting her own breakfast.  

She sat down next to Jo while Bones took the seat across from her and next to Eleanora.  She adjusted Jo’s bib before digging into her own breakfast.

She didn’t know how Ferdinand did it, but he always seemed to know what she was craving and made sure it was one of the dishes he prepared.  Today it was strawberry and blueberry pancakes.  

She ignored Bones who was giving her the stink eye for dousing her pancakes in a thick layer of syrup.  

She was pregnant damn it.

The ache from her abdomen seemed to lessen as she worked through her breakfast.  It wasn’t terrible painful, just annoying.  Jo’s energetic chatter helped keep her mind off of the pain.

After breakfast, they retired to the drawing room.  Eleanora picked up working on her intricate gown for the baby.  

“Christening gown,” Bones had explained.  It made Jim bristle since she had never been religious, not like Bones’ family.  They were old fashioned Christians especially Eleanora who dressed them up each Sunday to attend church.

Bones started reading his medical journals.  

While Jim, though she had a pile of paperwork of her own to do even though she was on leave, found she just couldn’t concentrate.  She felt restless as she sat on the couch.  The pain at her abdomen continued at a relentless pace.

“Mama, play?”  Jo was holding up a portion of her brand new train set that Eleanora had bought her.  Jo was currently obsessed with trains since she saw Jim watching old westerns.  Eleanora had bought her a beautiful wooden electric train set.

“Sure, baby.”  Bones gave her a look as she got up, which she ignored. Jo dragged her to the center of the room, which she had unapologetically taken over since they had arrived.  Her toys covered a large portion of the bear skin rug and slipped over onto the wood floor.  

Bones’s great granddaddy had shot it up in the mountains.

She took pride that she could still sit down on the floor.  Jo immediately clambered onto her almost nonexistent lap.  Her swollen abdomen took up most of the space.

Jo set the train down on its tracks.  Most times she took delight in just watching it go around and around.

Today however it seemed Jo had different ideas as she picked up her toy figurines, a pair of bandits on horses, a sheriff and his deputy, and a pretty girl in large petticoat.  

“Cop and wobber?”  Jo smiled at her prettily as she handed Jim a figurine.

Jo was as much a girly girl who loved playing dress up, house, and tea parties as she loved cop and robbers, roughhousing with her mama and papa and digging in the dirt.

Jim took the figurine of the sherif.   She smiled as Jo put her own on the train and started the train up.  She giggled before running to the couch and boosting herself up.

“Catch me, mama!”  Jo squealed, leaping towards her.  Jim grabbed her and spun the little girl over her head before burying her with kisses.  She caught Bones’ disapproving look in the corner of her eye.  

Jo giggled, squealing with laughter.  

She stopped mid tickle when a particularly painful sensation coursed through her body.  

“Mama?”  Jo whispered.

It passed quickly, and Jim feigned a smile.  Bones hadn’t noticed.

“Nothing, baby girl.”  She reached for the figure. “He’s going to get you.”  

Jo squealed before climbing out of Jim’s lap and onto the floor to claim her own figure.

 

XXXXXXXXXXX

 

She smiled as she saw Jo hide a yawn with the back of her hand.  She quickly glanced at the clock hanging on the wall.  She was a little startled at the time.  

“Time for someone’s nap,” she cooed, drawing Jo into her arms.  

Jo’s eyes immediately became watery, the first onset of a tantrum.  “No, mama.” 

“Yes, baby, you’re tired.”

“No!”  Jo squirmed in Jim’s hand.  She kicked her legs in protest.  “No!  No!”

She howled.  She pushed away and took off.  On her second step, she tripped and fell before Jim could catch her.  She screamed as Bones picked her up.  He bounced the little girl.  Jim managed to push herself off the floor and walked over.  

Bones dried her tears with a tissue, a displeased look on his face.  “Joanna Leigh, what we say about pushing?”

“No pushing,” Jo whispered.

“What we say to mama?”

“Sorry, mama.”  Jo mumbled.  

“Apology accepted, baby girl.”  Jim kissed her on the forehead before taking the little girl from Bones.   She nuzzled against her chest as Jim walked them both upstairs.  

She past Jo’s bedroom for theirs.

“Mama, stay?”  Jo whispered.  Her face still buried against her breast.  She looked at her miserably.

“Course baby.”  She pulled off her shirt and unclipped her wet bra with one hand.  

“Mama, please?”

“Of course, baby.  Thank you for asking.”

The little girl immediately latched on as Jim slid into bed.  She leaned her side back against the headboard.  She stroked Jo’s curls as the little girl sucked.

It wasn’t something she did often or Jo asked for especially after she got pregnant.  She had been basically weaned.  However there were times like today when she wanted that comfort.   

She hummed a little tune.  A soft smile on her face as Jo drew stars over her swollen belly.  It was enough for her ride through the now almost constant waves of pain in her abdomen.

Soon, mother and daughter fell asleep. 

Jim woke up tiny butterfly kisses on her abdomen.  Through half opened eyes she sees her daughter kissing to her swollen abdomen.

She smiled at the thought.  Although at the time, she had sworn up and down to Bones and entire cadet class in that bar that she wasn't doing this again, she similarly wouldn’t trade her present for anything.

“Mama, baby come?”

“Soon, baby girl.”  She opened her arms, and Jo curled into her arms.  “Soon, you’ll be a big sister.”

She looked up fondly to see Bones at the doorway.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Papa!”

“Hey, baby girl.”  He took Jo from Jim before helping her up.  “Have a good rest?”   

“Uh huh.”

“It’s such a nice day out.  Would my girls want to go on a picnic.”

“Yay!”  Jo cheered as Bones sat her down when the little girl started fidgeting in his arms.

Jim shook her head just imaging another bundle of joy in their lives soon.  She hoped this baby growing inside of her would be as free spirited as her older sister was.  She took Jo’s hand while Bones took the other.

They walked as a family together downstairs.  

It was then they heard it.

A loud clang came from in the foyer area.  

Jo’s eyes widened.  Her bottom lip quivered.  Jo didn’t like loud noises. She cried during thunderstorm.  Jim pulled her as close as she could, gently smoothing her before the tears could fall.

Eleanora came out from the drawing room.

“Ma?”

Moments later Bones’ grandpa appeared into view.

“Dad!”

“Grandpa!”

Eleanora and Bones exclaimed at the same time.

“Get the blankets Lenny, Ellie. Artemis is about to drop her foal.”

“Goodness.” Eleanora exclaimed dropping her knitting.  “A grandbaby and a foal.”

Bones looked at her mother.  Before he could say anything, Grandpa Theodore, the senior McCoy popped his head inside again.  “What is this?  Foals don’t keep.  Come on Lenny.  I need your help.”

“Papa?”  Jo whimpered.

“It’s just great granddaddy, Jo-baby.”  He wiped the tears from her face.  “You want to see a baby horse be born?”

Jo’s eyes widen.  “Yes!”

“Bones?”

“It’ll be okay.  You want to come too?”

“Well someone has to keep an eye on our daughter.”  Jim rolled her eyes.

“Sorry.”

And that was how Jim found herself in her current predicament.

In the McCoy horse stable giving birth next to Artemis.

“No, no.”  Jim blinked back the tears and pain. “I want to be in a hospital with pain meds, damn it!”

“Too late for that, kiddo,” Theodore laughed.   His arms were deep in horse blood.  He looked between her legs.  “That baby is coming.”

Bones glared at his grandpa before turning back to Jim.

“Come on darlin’, you got this, baby.”

“No.  No, I can’t.”  Jim shook her head.  She felt like she was tearing apart as she pushed half heartedly.  She swore the pain was worse this time than with Jo.

“I see its head, Jimmy.”

“I hate you Leonard McCoy.  I fucking swear this is the last time.”  Jim screamed as she pushed.  She wrapped her arms tightly around the barn post.  “You are never fucking touching me again, never going to fucking look at me again.  You and your super sperm…”

She trailed off when she heard a tiny whimper.  “Mama?”

_Jo…_

She turned to see her daughter standing there.  Her face was almost as white as snow.  In the frenzy of baby coming, they had forgotten she was there.  Her thumb was creeping towards her mouth.  There were big tears in her eyes.

“Mama?”

“Baby girl.”  Bones spoke first.  His voice was soft.  

“Papa hurt mama?”  There were tears in the corners of her bright blue eyes.

“No, mama is okay.”  Jim managed to say between her contraction.  She pulled on a half smile.  “Come here, baby girl.”  She let go of the post and opened her arms.  

Jo stumbled towards her.  She seemed to be positively trembling.  She kissed her head then looked at Eleanora who nodded.

“Mama is just having the baby.  Go with grandma?”

Jo nodded as Eleanora took her hand.  At that moment, the one they had been waiting for happened.  Jim screamed, cursing, yelling the word ‘never’ as she bore down hard.  She felt that ring of fire as something large and hard slowly slipped out of her.

Artemis next to her let out a loud neigh.  

“Again.” She finished as she collapsed in the pile of hay.  

“Mama, baby come out!”  Jo gasped.

“Finally,” Jim moaned as she reached before her legs to feel blood and warm baby soft skin.

“Just the body left.”  Bones whispered.  There were tears in his eyes.

The next contraction came seconds later.  She pushed and strained to Jo’s gasps, Bones’ kind words and Artemis’ neighs.

Then finally, finally she felt something slimy and wet being placed on her body.

“It’s a boy,” Jo sounded unhappy.  A pout on her face followed by Bones’ own tearful affirmation.

“David Allen,” Jim whispered, in awe at the not so tiny life peering up at her.  There was an angry frown on his face.  "He has your expression, Bones," she cooed as she stroked the beady eyed baby lying on her now deflated abdomen.

“It’s a girl.”  Theodore exclaimed.  They turned as a baby horse laid crumpled at Theodore’s feet.  At that moment, David let out an clearly displeased cried.  “I mean, I have a great grandson.”

And they all laughed at that….


	3. 7 Georgina Elizabeth and George William

Pregnancy three aka the one that happened because Bones had been a sucky doctor that one time aka the reason Bones was getting fixed…

Jim once thought being pregnant while caring for a one-year-old was hard.  Being pregnant while caring for a toddler, an infant and being captain of a starship was a whole different ball game.

Davy was barely two months old when she got pregnant again. 

The idea of being pregnant hadn’t even crossed any of their minds until she was almost halfway through her pregnancy.  She thought her weight gain was due to her body having a harder time recuperating unlike her previous pregnancy with Jo where she seemed to have bounced back almost instantly.  

She couldn’t deny that having three kids under three at the same time didn’t fucking terrify her because it did.  While she would never trade her kids for the world, there were nights, many nights, when she she woke up feeling overwhelmed.  

“A Vulcan Betazoid wedding, how does that even happen?”  She said as she ran her fingers through Bones’ hair.

“Hmm.”

He was totally not listening and was instead whispering sweet nonsense to the baby growing inside of her.

She loved times like these.  After a long shift and the kids were finally in bed, when it was just her and Bones.  Unfortunately they were as rare as shore leave.

“Bones?” She nudged him in the calf.  

He looked up, startled.  “What?”

“I was…”  She felt her heart skip a beat.  His bangs were drooping over his face.  If she was a sucker for rules, she surmised it was at the edge of not being regulation length.  

His broad chest and muscular form…

She felt herself getting wet just looking at him.

“Nothing.”  She whispered, capturing his lips with a long, wet kiss.  She moaned as he returned it.  He did that thing with his tongue, for what Jim blamed was the culprit behind her present condition.  She moaned as she felt his fingers work her open.  

“You’re all wet, darlin’,” Bones muttered between kisses.  “All wet and ready for me.”  He played with her flaps of skin then did that thing with his fingers.  That thing that made her see stars...

“B...Bones please,” she moaned as Bones worked her with his fingers.  She found herself rutting against his long, supple fingers.

They were definitely talented.

Then she heard a sound from the baby monitor that was plopped up against the night stand.  

The tiny whimper from their son...

She sighed.  Her swollen breasts were already starting to leak.  

Pregnancy hormones...

“Want me to make him a bottle?”

“I’ll get it.”

She looked at warily at the other screen.  “You can get Jo.”

“Jo?”

“She’s awake too.”

“Why did we have kids again?”

Jim rolled her eyes as Bones helped her up.  She looked down at her swollen abdomen, then they both broke out laughing.

 

XXXXXXXXX

 

It would be a month later before she thought to bring it up with Spock.  They were eating lunch.  Bones was stuck in surgery, so Jim had wrangled Spock into helping her with Jo and Davy.  The kids definitely behaved better around their Uncle Spock.

“A Vulcan marrying a Betazoid?”

“Our species numbers are low.  We are expected to procreate.  There are not enough Vulcans left to not breed with other species.

Jim blinked.  “I do not know whether you just insulted the rest of us or not, Spock.”

“I did not.  I just was just stating the facts.”  Spock stated simply.  Jim noticed how he managed to easily juggle talking and chewing.

She dug into her own lunch.  She was starving.

“Ma ma,” Davy babbled in his high chair.  She turned and sighed.

The little boy had gotten most of his lunch all over his chair and down his shirt, and Jim could only guess that almost none went in his belly.

“Davy messy,” Jo commented.

Jim could already tell she was growing up to be an opinionated young woman who always spoke her mind.

“Yes he is sweetheart.”

“Mama,” Davy made grabby hands at her.

“It seems your son wishes to take nutriment from you, captain.”

Jim froze, mid way through wiping Davy’s face.  She had never expected Spock to be so well in tune with babies.  She couldn’t wait until he and Uhura had some of their own.

“Thanks Spock,” she said warily.

While most his crew either saw live or in holo videos of her giving birth to Jo, it did not mean she flaunted breastfeeding in public.

“Mama.”   His face scrunched up, the first signs of a melt down.

“I believe it would be wise to provide him the nutriment, captain.”

Jim sighed as she unclipped the baby from his chair and settled him on her swollen abdomen.  Davy quieted almost instantly as he latched on.  As Bones had lovingly joked about, the little boy was definitely a ‘boobs’ man.

 

XXXXXXXXX

 

Of the course the wedding was on New Vulcan, and of course it was during the hottest time of the year.

Two days before the wedding, the Enterprise was in orbit around the New Vulcan.  Jim had never seen the original Vulcan, but from the photos and her textbooks, New Vulcan definitely favored its namesake.

It was a pretty red planet with desert as far as the eye could see.

Very illogical in her mind…

She, Bones, their kids and her entire crew had been invited to attend the wedding.  

The Vulcans had politely housed them a small complex of adobe houses that were surprisingly cool, well for most people minus Jim.  Unlike with David and Jo, this pregnancy left her miserable and achy.  She had gained more weight than her previous pregnancies.  

While nobody said anything for fear of facing her wrath, Jim wasn’t an idiot.  She was huge.  She felt like a large bloated killer whale washed up on the beach that waddled like a duck.  It had gotten especially bad since they arrived on New Vulcan when the baby decided to drop almost immediately upon arrive.   

The morning of the wedding Jim woke up to horrible abdominal cramps.  After two go arounds, she was a hundred percent certain what they were.

_Contractions…_

The baby was coming, rain or shine, wedding or no wedding.

Which was well…

_Fuck._

She slipped out of bed.  The super hard, definitely a slab of rock and not a mattress, they had been provided.  Bones was still asleep.

She waddled over to Davy’s crib.  The little boy was thankfully still asleep.  He was blowing tiny little bubbles as he slept.  She smiled at her son.  He was going to be a year old in another month.

She gently moved the blanket closer to his tummy and then waddled to Jo’s adjoining bedroom.  

The little girl definitely took after her mama when it came to her sleeping style.  She was eagle sprayed over her bed.  Her stuff animal loosely clasped in one hand.  Luckily, she too was peacefully asleep.  Jim straightened her blanket before waddling out.

Satisfied all her babies were asleep, Jim collected her toiletries.  She left a note for Bones in case she woke up before leaving through the front door.

Unfortunately, being a desert planet there was a water shortage on New Vulcan, one the Vulcans hadn’t worked out yet.  Jim couldn’t see the logic in that but chose to hold her tongue in the matter.  As a result, the ‘community’ they were housed in consisted had a communal bathhouse to conserve house.

The communal bathhouse was on the far end of the complex the Enterprise crew had been housed at, so naturally she and Bones were housed at the opposite end.

Most days she was okay with the long walk.  

Today, she wished they had stayed on the Enterprise.

The contractions felt unrelenting.  They pounded over her, twisting and turning  her insides.  She was pretty sure she was a sight if anyone saw her.

Thankfully the pools were mostly devoid of people.  She drench herself in a bucket of warm water before stepping into the pool.  She ignored the looks she received as she slipped into the pool.

While Vulcans carried their babies for eleven months, she shuddered at that thought.  She still greatly dwarfed any pregnant Vulcan woman with her current size. 

The water wrapped around her numbing the pain.  She remembered considering a water birth at some point especially after Davy.  

However with the wedding, being captain, and mom to two little ones, Jim didn’t really have much time to think about it.

Now, she was tempted to get the baby beamed out or whatever technology Bones had in his med bay because this well… sucked.

“Captain McCoy.”

The only person that called her _that_ was the bride’s mother.  She had given up after the third time in trying to correct her.

Hell, she and Bones weren’t even engaged much less married.

She knew Bones’ position on marriage, and well, Jim had seen enough failed marriages to know they didn’t mean much.

“Lady Leesisi.”  Jim tried to not laugh as the elder Betazed walked between the pools towards her.  She was in a long flowing green dress.  Her hair was done up.

“I wanted to go over the ceremony with you again and the speech.  I think…”

Jim faked a smile.  It had been the fifteenth time Leesisi wanted to discuss the ceremony with her.

She had no shame as Jim regretfully got out of the pool and slipped into her robe.

“Layi wants you to walk down the aisle after all.  You can, right?”  She stared at her.

Jim blinked looking up from pulling her hair into a loose ponytail.

Leesisi glared at her.  It was no secret she wasn’t pleased with Jim.  

Everyday she told herself she was doing it for Layi and Spilval.  They were a lovely pair, and Jim only wanted the best for them.  It was unfortunate Leesisi was in the picture.

When she arrived at the ceremony site, she was surprised to find Layi there.  There were tears in her eyes.

“Layi, what are you doing here?  You should be doing your hair.  You will be late.”

“I can’t do it, mother.”

“What?!”

That was definitely not what Layi needed.  The young woman visibly paled.  She definitely didn’t need _this_.

Jim wished Uhura was here, but she wasn’t, and Jim knew this was only cold feet.

”Don’t be ridiculous child,” Leesisi snapped.

“Let me talk to her?”

Leesisi pursed her lips.   “Fine,” then disappeared not before giving Jim a glare that conveyed the message ‘fix it, it’s your fault’.

“I’m not.  I’m sorry you came all this way, but I can’t.”  Layi burst into more tears.  Jim sighed.  She didn’t want to deal with this.  Her abdomen really hurt now, but damn it…

She walked forward, but not close enough that Layi could sense her discomfort.  Though at this point, Jim didn’t think she could. 

“Want to talk about it?”

“No,” Layi sighed.  “How do you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Work with Commander Spock.”

Jim smiled.  “Well, he did abandon me on an ice planet for mutiny the first time we worked together.”

Layi blinked.

“Spock is a good man, just like I’m sure Spilval is.”

“He is but…”

“It’s hard to get him to show it?”  Jim pressed.

“Yeah.”

“But when he does…”

“It’s worth it.  It’s just…”  Layi sighed.  “I wished he would show it more.

“All men are like that,” Jim smiled thinking of her own grumpy boyfriend who was probably wrestling with their kids right now.

“Even yours?”

“Even Bones.”  Jim smiled.

“Then why haven’t you gotten married?”

Jim blinked.  “Because…”

Layi laughed.  She hugged her.  “Thank you captain.”

Jim beamed back as she watched her disappear.  Her abdomen contracted again at that moment.  Jim flinched as it slowly subsided.  ”Won’t you hold on for mommy, please?” she rubbed her abdomen to only be ‘rewarded’ by an indignant kick.

Of course the universe hated Jim Kirk.  She didn’t know what she did to piss it off, but…

Four hours laters as she said basically the final lines of the wedding vows...

“And I now pronounce you… oh... fuck…”

Jim paused.  The entire congregation of a thousand guests were now looking at her and not the bride and groom.  Jim didn’t have to guess what they were seeing.  She could easily guess…

Because she felt it…

“Jim!”

Bones was in front of her in seconds.  He was kneeling in front of her.  “It’s going to be okay, darlin’.”

She felt his hands brush against her tender, stretched skin.  The skin that was currently very much stretched by the hand of their baby.

He had that endearing look on his face.  The one that Jim was sure was one of the reasons why she was in this mess to begin with.

“You’re going to be okay.  Just push.”

“I am!”  Jim screamed as she bore down through the burning ring of fire.  

“Spock.” Leonard called behind him to the bewildered Vulcan.  The one that was very green, the same shade of green that most of the Vulcan guests were.  “Could you support her?”

Years of Starfleet Training and then being under Jim’s captaincy meant Spock was quick to react.  He had seen more than most Vulcan, but still he never expected to be support his captain in this capacity.  For Vulcans, childbirth was a private thing.  Female Vulcans were sequestered away in caves with only attending midwives in attendance.  Even Vulcan males did not attend the event.

Still he was part human and this was his captain.

“Yes Doctor.”

He clambered up onto the alter.

“Captain?”

“Get behind me, Spock!” Jim snapped between clenched teeth.  “Fuck Bones!  I swear to God I am never doing this again!”  She screamed as she bore down.  She grabbed Spock’s hand as she felt that familiar burn and then relieve.

She collapsed against Spock’s chest.  

“The head’s out,” Bones confirmed.

“Thank god,” Jim muttered.  

She reached down and with Bones’ help felt the tiny tufts of hair.  

It was enough to get through the rest.  The baby slide out of her and into Bones’ waiting hands.

“Georgina Elizabeth,” Bones announced.  The beginning signs of tears in his eyes as he laid the baby on Jim’s still very swollen abdomen.  

“She’s so tiny,” Jim muttered, surprised.  She has been so huge to yield a baby Jim believed might be smaller than Jo had been.  

The baby let out an indignant squawk.  Her parents laughed.

“But beautiful,” Jim muttered, stroking her daughter’s tiny fingers.  “And perfect.”  She looked up to Bones and her babies that now after the commotation were being led over.  Uhura placed Davy by her side while Jo shyly clutched Uhura’s leg.  

“Hey, come meet…” before she could continue she felt another searing, coursing pain through her abdomen.  It was much more painful than any afterbirth should have been.

When the pain passed, she looked down at Bones.  He looked noticeably pale.

“B...Bones?”

“There is another baby.”

“What?”

Then she was pushing, straining and groaning through it all.  She had Georgina clutched to her chest.

She couldn’t think of much as she felt the baby pass through her.  She only wanted to sleep, exhausted as finally Bones laid another squirming, screaming baby on her now finally deflated abdomen.

“George William.”  He muttered kissing her hair.

“He’s perfect just like his sister,” Jim muttered back.  She nuzzled against Bones’ chest as Bones introduced the babies to Jo and Davy.

She wished she could be more a part of the moment, but she was so tired. She barely realized when he gathered her and their babies in his arms.

As she was carried out, she heard cheers in the background.

It was only then did she remembered she had audience.  

And she realized she didn’t care.


	4. 6 Christopher Scott

Really, if anyone had to ask, four was definitely enough.  They had two boys and two girls. It was really the picture book family.

However even Jim Kirk and birth control wasn’t strong enough for the forces known as Risa.

As a result, Jim was now pregnant with baby number five, and this time they were positive it was only one.  

It had been ten months since the Enterprise crashed on Atamid and equally as long since they had been dirtside.  In the interim, Jim had taken the post of temporary vice admiral of Yorktown until Starfleet could find a replacement.

She had a suspicion that Commodore Paris was putting off finding a replacement till the last possible second.  However this experience did cement and kick away any doubt Jim might have had that being planetside wasn’t for her.  She wasn’t suited for a desk job. She wasn’t suited to give only orders. She had to be in the thick of things.

Thankfully her new ship was coming along.  Unfortunately, she couldn’t say it was coming along smoothly.  Scotty had been sending her almost daily reports, most of which were pages and pages of rage about the incompetence of these ‘engineers’.

_What are they teaching them at the Academy these days?  They don’t even know what a power converter is._

Unfortunately her duties had prevented her from going to see for herself.  She had been swamped in paperwork. Yorktown was finally starting to recover from the destruction, and civilians were finally starting to come back.  She had been managing the rebuild and preventing an ‘episode’.

“Mama!”

Jim smiled as she looked up from her desk to see some of her favorite people in the world.  

Bones and their two youngest children…

He was holding onto each child’s hand as they walked beside him.  The twins were each clutching half a blue popsicle, which surprised Jim.  Bones rarely let the kids eat sweets.

“Mama!”  The twins broke free from Bones and ran to her.  “Popsicle!” Georgina said excitedly, waving hers in the air.  

Jim smiled at her daughter, an almost carbon copy of Bones.  Both twins favored Bones in looks.

“Yes, I see.”  She looked up at Bones.  

Bones shrug his shoulders.  He walked forward. Thinking he had come over to give her a kiss, Jim smiled expectedly only to let out a surprised ‘ouch’ in when Bones depressed a hypo into her shoulder.

“You forgot your prenatal vitamins.”

“You could have given them to me like a normal person.”  Jim grumbled. Her mouth partly open. Bones placed a half opened package of a popsicle inside.  Her eyes opened.

“Your blood sugar is low.”

She bit off the end in her mouth, swallowed it, then pulled out the rest with his mouth.  “And that’s why the kids have popsicles?”

“Yep,” Bones nodded. He eyed her unfinished popsicle like he was regretting giving it to her.  Jim quickly finished it before he could think about taking it away.

“Where’s Jo and Davy?”

“At the park with Ben and Demora.”

Jim nodded.  Jo had struck up a fast bond with Sulu’s daughter,  and while Jim had a suspicion that Davy had a slight ‘crush’ on Demora.  

She found it terribly cute.

“Daddy say go see ship.”

“Oh?”  Jim said intrigued.  “Are you guys going to be my co-pilots?”  

“Yes!”

Jim laughed at the twins’ delight.  Unlike Bones, all their kids loved space and flying.  Still it was unlike Bones to want to go see the ship. As much as he promised he was okay with going out into space again, Jim could see Bones was enjoying life on solid ground.  She threw Bones a questionable look. 

“Scotty asked me to look over the med bay.”

“Oh.”

There was no secret that Bones knew exactly what he wanted his new sick bay to look like.  He and Scotty had been conversing about it for weeks.

“It’ll improve efficiency,” Bones said when she mentioned it once. “And time, knowing how much your crew likes getting hurt all the time.”

They took a shuttle out to where the new Enterprise was being constructed.  Jim laughed at the excitement on the twins’ faces. Their faces were pressed firmly to the glass.  She placed a hand on her swollen abdomen and wondered if her unborn baby would take after his or her siblings or be like Bones. 

“Mama look!”  Georgina turned to pull on her sleeve.

“Yes baby.”  She smiled.

“She pretty!”

She looked out the window then, and she felt it, the same sensation she felt all those years ago when she first saw her first Enterprise.

“Yes, yes she is.”

A short ride later they arrived.  Bones had picked up the twins. There was a look on his face.  That warm look that was one of the reasons they had so many kids.  “You want to go see the bridge?”

“Yeah.”

He knew her too well.

“See you in sick bay in a bit?”

Jim nodded.  She kissed each twin on the forehead, then Bones before pulling out her communicator.  “Kirk to Scotty.”

“Captain.”  Her favorite engineer’s voice carried over the speaker.

“Coming to engineering.”

“Aye Captain.”

She waved one more time at Bones and the twins before walking into the turbolift.  She leaned against the wall. A twinge of pain ran through her back. However before she could register it, it disappeared and the door opened.

Scotty was on the other side, beaming. 

“Captain, come to see our newest ship?”  

“How’s she doing?”

The smile fell from Scotty’s face.  

“Catastrophe!  God damn it! Did they not teach you anything at the Academy!”  Scotty pulled the screwdriver from the nearby engineer’s hand. “You almost blew a gasket.”  

“Sorry, Sir.”

Scotty sighed.  He handed the screwdriver back to the young man before turning back to Jim.  “They are all like this. At this rate, she’ll never be done. Crossing wires, blowing valves, no craftsmanship what so ever.” 

Jim flinched.  One from the jab of pain coming from her abdomen and another from Scotty’s barks. 

She hadn’t realized it was this bad.  “How much behind schedule are we?” She was anxious to get back into space.

“If we pull double duty, only a month.”  Scotty said.

_A month…_

It felt like a lifetime.  She flinched as the pain came back.

“Captain, you okay?”

“Pains of being pregnant.”  Jim laughed. She let out a tiny moan.

“Maybe you should get Dr. McCoy to look into it.”

Jim laughed.  “I’ve had plenty of babies, Scotty.”

Scotty kept giving her that look.

“Fine.”  She sighed and turned for the turbolift.  She rolled her eyes as she stepped inside.  The doors slid close.

However the next pain came with a gush of water, and the smile faded from her face.

Before she could register it, the turbolift was plunged into darkness.

“Fuck…”

She was in labor…

On the turbolift, without Bones…

And…

“Ahh!”  She screamed, sliding down into a crouch.  She found herself pushing without even meaning to.  After four babies, it was like her body knew what to do without her telling it.

Her comm went off at the moment.  She fumbled with it for a second.

“Jim?”  It was Bones.

Bones… the man who had done this to her.

“I hate you Leonard McCoy.  You bastard! You did this to me!”  She ranted. Her body was still pushing, straining.

And god…

Was that…

She reached between her legs, through her panties, and then she felt it.  The hard skull of her baby…

“Jim?”  Bones’ voice drew her back.  He sounded worried.

“Bones, the baby is coming.”  

“Christ!  Where are you?”

“Turbolift, it’s stuck.  God Bones, please hurry.”  Jim squeezed her eyes shut as her body pushed again.  She screamed as she felt that familiar ring of fire. She felt her baby’s hard skull pressing down on her,

She didn’t know how Scotty or Bones did it.  At the time she didn’t register it. She was in the middle of pushing when a light shone down upon her.  

She ignored it until she heard a loud thud.  

She looked up, stunned.

“Bones?”

“I’m here, darlin’.”  He muttered as he sat down between her legs.  She felt his hands against his thigh. “It’s going to be okay.  Just push.”

And she nodded.  

She believed him.  

Because Bones was here.

And she felt it, the baby’s head slipped out of her.  The rest came out easily.

She sighed, relieved as she fell back against the wall of the turbolift.  It was only then that she noticed an equally green Scotty and Spock looking down at them.

She smiled and waved.

Before she can say anything, she heard it.  That small cry, and then…

She broke out into tears as Bones placed the tiny infant on her stomach. 

It was covered in blood and fluid.  

The baby kicked its tiny legs, and Jim laughed, looking up at Bones.  

“Chris,” she whispered.  

Their son...

Their perfect, handsome baby baby...


	5. 5 Stella Ann

She “Come on sweetheart.”  Jim muttered, bouncing her nearly ten month son on her leg.  Her normally happy baby boy was screaming his lungs out. He had just started cutting teeth and was missing Bones.  Most of her other kids never had a favorite parent and was willing to let any parent or crew member hold them.

Not Chris…

Chris was definitely a daddy’s boy.

Jim wondered sometimes if it was her fault.  She had gotten pregnant again less than a month after Chris’s birth.

The first night she had been alone with Bones…

They only knew she was pregnant when she came down with horrible morning sickness a month later, worse than with any of her other’s pregnancies.  As a result she hadn’t been able to care for Chris as much as she had wanted.

Unfortunately, Bones had been gone for the past week on an away assignment, one neither Jim nor Bones wanted him to take but knew he had to.

He was saving lives.  He was finding the cure for a disease that was close to wiping out an entire population.

As a result, Jim was left alone to take care of their five and soon to be six children.  

She bounced her baby boy again on her leg.  She kissed his dark brown bangs. “Come on, sweetheart.”   She looked at the chronometer in her room. Jo and David were due back from school, and she had left the twins with Uhura long enough.  “Want to get your siblings?”

Chris looked up at her with his big green eyes.

“Then we can call Daddy?”

A smile broke out on the little boy’s face.

“That’s my big boy.”  She set him on couch before pushing herself up.  Her abdomen was heavy and large due to her body never adjusting after Chris’ birth.  She groaned as the baby moved inside of her, kicking her.

This baby was definitely active especially this late into her pregnancy.  It was also running out of space. While her due date wasn’t for another two weeks, Jim didn’t think she could make it.  The baby had definitely dropped. She felt it every time she moved, every time she sat down. She just hoped it would stay inside until Bones got back.

Chris raised his arms, big tear drops still stained his eyes.  She picked him with a groan and rested the tired little boy against her shoulder.  

Shift change wasn’t for another thirty minutes thus the corridors were still mostly empty something Jim was thankful for.  Despite haven been pregnant with twins during the beginning of their five year missions, she was still subconscious of being the size of a house in front of her crew.  

The enrichment section of the ship was in the middle of ship, closest to med bay thus it was normally Bones’ job to take Jo and Davy to school everyday.  Since Bones was away, Jim realized how much work it was. Unlike his big sister, Davy didn’t like being separated from his parents. Every morning he cried when Jim left him.  It tugged on her heart although every afternoon his teachers insisted what a wonderful little boy he had been.

Jim smiled as she neared the rooms.  She could hear the little ones’ voices inside.  She spied Jo from the window of her classroom. She was definitely a model student.  

She slipped away before Jo could see her and continued to Davy’s classroom across the hall.  The door opened, and Davy bounded out. There was a smile on his face when he saw Jim.

Chris smiled, babbling.  He loved his older brother.  Jim ruffled her oldest son’s lengthening bangs as he showed her his artwork.  Jo joined them moments later, a smile on her face. She proudly showed Jim her perfect math test score.

Georgina and George were asleep thus Jim not wanting to awake the twins left them with Uhura who said she could keep them for the night.

Jim knew when to accept help didn’t bother to decline.  Taking care of three was definitely easier than five, she didn’t want to think how she was going to manage six soon.  Bones’ words of maybe they should consider a nanny crept into the back of her head. It wasn’t something she wanted to do since she already only saw her kids for so few hours every day.

Still as she got her children fed, bathed, and changed she was exhausted.  She was yawning when she called Bones for their nightly comms.

Bones’ worried face filled up the screen.  Her mind was wandering as Jo and Davy excitedly told him about their day.  Chris bounced excitedly on her lap.

She barely registered when Jo and Davy wished Bones’ good night.  She kissed them on the head and said she would be in shortly to tuck them into bed.  Chris had dozed off on her lap. She placed him in his crib before giving Bones her attention.  The other empty crib set empty nearby.  Jim ran her fingers over her swollen abdomen.  It terrified her to realized soon another baby would enter their lives.

That look was on Bones’ face.

The worried one…

“I’m fine.”  She insisted.  “You’ll be back soon.”

Bones nodded.  There was an uneasy look on his face but Jim, who was struggling to stay awake, didn’t push it.

Later she would have wished she had.

Later was less than four hours later when the ship’s klaxons sounded.  Jim jolted awake. Chris was screaming. Jim pushed out of bed still in her nightgown.  She reached for her son, and her comm at the same time.

It was times like this she was glad Uhura and Spock were just a bathroom away.  Uhura took her wailing son, motioned for her two terrified older children before squeezing her arm.  Jim nodded before flipping open her comm. With her other hand, she pulled on her maternity uniform and slipped into her boots.

“Kirk to bridge,” she said as she waddled out of her quarters.

“Keptin, it’s the Cressians...”

_Cressians…_

_Bones…_

She cursed at how slow the turbolift was.  One hand clutched her comm, the other traveled to her swollen abdomen.  Her mind wandered to almost ten months ago when she had delivered her son in this same turbolift.  She shook _that_ thought from her mind as the lift door opened.

“Status report.”

Scotty immediately stood up from the chair.  She had forgotten that Spock was also planetside.

“The Cressians have accused the Federation of causing the illness.  They are holding Commander Spock, Dr. McCoy, and his team as hostages.  They say if we don’t give up the cure they will kill one person every hour.”  Scotty summarized, his accent getting heavier by the word.

_Bones…._

_Keep it together, Jim._

Her hands went to her swollen abdomen.  Her abdomen that suddenly felt hard to the touch.  That suddenly was contracting…

She pushes that thought away from her mind and pivoted on her heels to face Uhura’s station.  “Lieutenant Uhura get me Starfleet Command.”

Jim sat down in her chair.  She hadn’t been on the bridge since Bones went planetside.  She should have questioned Bones hours ago instead of thinking, hoping it was nothing.  The minutes were almost suffocating as they waited.  Each minute was a moment closer to someone in her crew’s death.

To losing Bones…

She clenched her fist to keep calm.  

“Admiral Barnett is on the line.”

_Barnett…_

Barnett was a reasonable man.  He had been the one that gave Jim her commission all those years ago.  He was one of the few top brass she could trust.

“On the screen, record our conversation.”

Jim knew it was due to years of serving together that Uhura didn’t question her request.

“Aye captain,” she said.  Her voice didn’t betray her emotions.  Like Jim, she too had a personal stake in the outcome of all of this.

Barnett’s face appeared.  It was emotionless. Jim couldn’t gather any information from it.

“Captain Kirk.”

“Admiral Barnett.”

“What do I owe the pleasure, Captain?”

Jim crossed her arms.  “I need answers, Admiral.  All the answers, what haven’t you told us about the Cressians.”

Jim noticed that Barnett showed not even a micro of emotion.  With Spock as her first officer, Jim had become good at finding even the smallest hint of an emotion. 

“I do not understand.”

“The Cressians are currently holding two of my senior officers hostage and half my med team.  They claim the Federation is the cause of the illness. So tell me Admiral, what don’t I know, so I can get my team back?”

There was a reason Barnett was admiral.  The man didn’t even flinch at Jim’s statement.

“Captain, everything presented in the files are accurate.  The _Federation_ has not breached the prime directive.”

Jim noticed the slight emphasis on the word ‘Federation’ as if Barnett was giving him a hint.  With that the connection disconnected.

Jim’s headache was building.  

She trusted Barnett to know he wasn’t lying to her.  Maybe if it was a different admiral, the thought would have crossed her mind, but not Barnett.

“Connect me the Cressians, Lieutenant.”

“Captain, they are refusing communications through our channels.  However…” Uhura frowned. “They do agree with allowing you, alone, to speak to them planetside.”

“Wonderful.”  Jim swiveled in her chair.  “Then tell them I accept.”

_Bones was going to love this._

“Sulu, you have the con.”

“Aye captain,”

As the doors slide close, she didn’t fail to notice the worried looks on the bridge crew’s faces.

A shuttle was already prepared for her when she arrived at the shuttle bay.  The engineer in charge gave her a worried look as Jim buckled herself into the cockpit.  

_At least it isn’t twins._

Her feet barely reached the controls.  She doubted the Cressians would have given her a concession on account of her pregnancy.

Uhura sent her the coordinates as she pulled away from the Enterprise.  The coordinates brought her to a landing pad within the perimeter of the palace walls.  She was greeted by a tall Cressian. He looked like he was a palace aide.

“Captain… Kirk.”

It was clear he wasn’t expecting a female, especially not a heavily pregnant female.

“I am here to speak to your leader.”

Jim scanned the area.

“I...I…”

The layout was familiar to old medieval palaces on Earth.  She didn’t wait for the aide to finish as she marched forward.

The palace doors were surprisingly open.  

She stepped inside.  

“Captain!”  The aide called behind her.  She ignored him as she entered the throne room.  The room where her crew was, where the Cressian leader was.

“Captain!  Your majesty,” the aide fumbled dropping to the ground.  “She would not halt.”

“Go.”  

The leader, a behemonthic of a man looked down at her.  “Captain Kirk.”

Before she could speak, she felt it...

That familiar gush of water…

It soaked her panties, thighs and boots.  

_Fuck…_

“Your Federation murders our people.  Now you come and defile our palace.”

“What? No, damn it.”  Jim cursed. Her body was fighting to expel her baby.  This misunderstanding was going too far. “The Federation didn’t cause the illness, and I didn’t defile your palace.  If you would just let me explain.”

Jim paused. She held up a finger.  The pain was too much. “Damn it Leonard McCoy.”  She cursed. She suddenly felt faint. As she fell backwards, she felt warm, strong arms enclosing her swollen abdomen.  

“I got you, darlin’.”

“Bones, the baby.”  It was coming. She knew it was coming.

Jim let out a blood curdling scream as she felt their baby stretch her.  “Damn it Leonard McCoy for doing this to me again.”  However the bite was barely there as Bones drew a screaming baby from between her legs.

“Stella.”  She whispered as Bones placed the wailing baby girl against her now deflated abdomen.  From her peripheral vision, she caught the stunned looks on Cressians’ faces.

But for now Jim didn’t care, all she cared about was Bones and their beautiful baby girl.


End file.
